Kurosawa Yamato
'First Name' Yamatao 'Last Name' Kurosawa 'IMVU Name' SanadaKihaku 'Nicknames' Cobra Age 21 Gender Male 'Height' 6,0 'Weight' 85 KG 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Yamato is a Quiet young man, his eyes often appear to be staring into the emptyness of space.He keeps his feelings hidden, and maintains the calm composture to match his silence during most of the times.The only one he is open and talkative to is his steadfast partner, the snake Miyuki.The two of them are inseperable, and a fearsome threat to ennemies with their combination styles. In Combat Yamato Shows an Ice cold demeanor,and seems completely without emotions.a Wicked grin is always covering his face, and his eyes match the grinn..He fights without any remorse, and kills without doubting the reason for the targets death.Nor does he care, he lfights to survive.He has to for in his heart beats the flame of Revenge, It fuels him and keeps him going, its why he has to be cold and ruthless, He cannot afford to show weakness trough emotion, it would be his demise.Or so he believes. 'Clan & Rank' Wakahisa Clan Yamato is no more then a Hired gun. He serves as Guard to the Geisha's, But will also carry out any task they give for the right price; Be it Assassination, thievery or anything else. He will accept any Contract offerred even if they are from other clanns, but only if those contracts do not endanger his Main Employers of the Wakahisa clan 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' single 'Occupation' Personal Guard of Kirei, Assassin, thief 'Fighting Style' Kung-Fu *Kung fu/Kungfu or Gung fu/Gongfu (功夫, Pinyin: gōngfu) is a Chinese term referring to any study, learning, or practice that requires patience, energy, and time to complete, often used in the West to refer to Chinese martial arts, also known as Wushu. It is only in the late twentieth century, that this term was used in relation to Chinese Martial Arts by the Chinese community. The Oxford English Dictionary defines the term "Kung-fu" as "a primarily unarmed Chinese martial art resembling karate." This illustrates how this term has been misused in English. The origin of this misuse can be attributed to the misunderstanding or mistranslation of the term through movie subtitles or dubbing. In its original meaning, kung fu can refer to any skill achieved through hard work and practice, not necessarily martial. The Chinese literal equivalent of "Chinese martial art" would be 中國武術 zhōngguó wǔshù. In Chinese, Gōngfu (功夫) is a compound of two words, combining 功 (gōng) meaning "work", "achievement", or "merit", and 夫 (fū) which is alternately treated as being a word for "man" or as a particle or nominal suffix with diverse meanings (the same character is used to write both). A literal rendering of the first interpretation would be "achievement of man", while the second is often described as "work and time/effort". Its connotation is that of an accomplishment arrived at by great effort of time and energy. In Mandarin, when two "first tone" words such as gōng and fū are combined, the second word often takes a neutral tone, in this case forming gōngfu. The word is also sometimes written as 工夫, this version often being used for more general, non-martial arts usages of the term. Originally, to practice kung fu did not just mean to practice Chinese martial arts. Instead, it referred to the process of one's training - the strengthening of the body and the mind, the learning and the perfection of one's skills - rather than to what was being trained. It refers to excellence achieved through long practice in any endeavor. This meaning can be traced to classical writings, especially those of Neo-Confucianism, which emphasize the importance of effort in education. In the colloquial, one can say that a person's kung fu is good in cooking, or that someone has kung fu in calligraphy; saying that a person possesses kung fu in an area implies skill in that area, which they have worked hard to develop. Someone with "bad kung fu" simply has not put enough time and effort into training, or seems to lack the motivation to do so. However, the phrase 功夫武術 (kung fu wu shu) does exist in Chinese and could be (loosely) translated as "the skills of the martial arts." Taijutsu *Taijutsu (体術, literally "body technique" or "body skill") is a Japanese blanket term for any combat skill, technique or system of martial art using body movements that are described as an empty-hand combat skill or system. The term is commonly used when referring to a traditional Japanese martial art but has also been used in the naming of modern martial arts such as Bujinkan Budo Taijutsu. More specific names than Taijutsu are typically used when describing a martial art, such as Jujutsu (focusing on grappling and striking), Judo (focusing on throwing and grappling), Aikido (focusing on throwing and joint locks) as well as Karate and Kenpo (focusing on striking) Karate *Karate (空手) is a martial art developed in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It was developed partially from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands called Te (手, literally "hand"; Tii in Okinawan) and from Chinese kenpo. Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands,and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught. Aikido *Aikido (Japanese: 合気道 Hepburn: Aikidō) is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Aikido is often translated as "the Way of unifying (with) life energy" or as "the Way of harmonious spirit." Ueshiba's goal was to create an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidōka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. Taekwondo *Taekwondo /ˌtaɪˌkwɒnˈdoʊ/ (Korean 태권도 (跆拳道) tʰɛk͈wʌndo) is a martial art originating in Korea. It combines combat and self-defense techniques with sport and exercise. In Korean, tae (태, 跆) means "to strike or break with foot"; kwon (권, 拳) means "to strike or break with fist"; and do (도, 道) means "way", "method", or "path". Thus, taekwondo may be loosely translated as "the way of the foot and the hand." The name taekwondo is also written as taekwon-do, tae kwon-do or tae kwon do by various organizations. Although there are doctrinal and technical differences between sparring in the two main styles and among the various organizations, the art in general emphasizes kicks thrown from a mobile stance, employing the leg's greater reach and power (compared to the arm). Taekwondo training generally includes a system of blocks, kicks, punches, and open-handed strikes and may also include various take-downs or sweeps, throws, and joint locks. Some taekwondo instructors also incorporate the use of pressure points, known as jiapsul, as well as grabbing self-defense techniques borrowed from other martial arts, such as hapkido, judo or ssireum *''Hapkido: Hapkido (also spelled hap ki do or hapki-do; Hangul: 합기도; Hanja: 合氣道) is a dynamic and also eclectic Korean martial art. It is a form of self-defense that employs joint locks, techniques of other martial arts, as well as kicks, punches, and other striking attacks. There is also the use of traditional weapons, including a sword, rope, nunchaku, cane, short stick, and staff (bong, gun, bō) which vary in emphasis depending on the particular tradition examined. Hapkido contains both long and close range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular motion, non-resisting movements, and control of the opponent. Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, avoiding the use of strength against strength. *Judo:'' Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). 'Weapon of Choice' 2 Swords Coated with Poison 2 Gunns Modified to Fire Poison darts 5 Poison Gas Grenades Allies/Enemies Allies: Wakahisa Clan, his Genetically mutated snake Miyuki Enemies: His Father and the remaining members of the Kurosawa 'Background' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information ~Thank you, Isabel~ (Chairwoman of Wakahisa) ' Terms~ ***D.S: Driving Skill ***M.A: Martial Arts ***C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ Category:Wakahisa Category:RPC Category:Wakahisa Category:RPC